


Bone Piranha Plants

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario 3D Land (Video Game)
Genre: Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: A regular Piranha Plant asks a Dry Bones why are there bone versions of the plant, with it not knowing that skeletal variants of classic enemies are quite popular.





	Bone Piranha Plants

"Hey, can I ask you something?" A regular Piranha Plant asked as a Dry Bones as they noticed several Bone Piranha Plants popping around the volcanic landmass, with Dry Bowser present there and directing them to certain spots, with various Bony Beetles roaming around them.

"I'm all ears... even though I don't have them due to being both a reptile and a skeleton," The Dry Bones stated, the skeletal Koopa Troopa picking up his skull after it fell off his bony body.

"Why are there bone versions of my kind?" The Piranha Plant asked while bobbing up and down from the ground.

Dry Bones took a moment to think as he rubbed his chin. "Well... actually, that's a pretty good question. It used to be where my people were the only bone variants, then Dry Bowser popped up. And now it's you guys."

"Do you two mind?" Dry Bowser barked back angrily at the two generic enemies as he shook his head, brushing back his red hair in frustration.

"He was just asking a question." Dry Bones responded, with Dry Bowser simply sighing and directing the Bone Piranha Plants to specific spots.

"I wonder what bone variant is going to pop up next." The Piranha Plant commented as he left his mouth open, as was the case with all piranha plants.

It was then that a Bone Goomba walked by the Piranha Plant and Dry Bones, shrugging as he kept on walking... until he tripped and landed on his face, breaking his skull and revealing his blue head as he yelped in fright and jumped in the magma nearby, burning to death. Looking on in disbelief, the Piranha Plant and Dry Bones simply shook their heads at the situation beforehand, continuing their conversation.

"Well, they could come and go. We just don't know... unless they have a body frame for which a skeleton can fit," Dry Bones pointed out as he took out several of his fragile bones and began juggling them around. "And bodies are pretty different from each other. I should know, I'm not exactly the build of a Koopa."


End file.
